Conquered by Darkness: Snape's Treachery
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Dumbledore is killed.. as Eliza Ebony is according to Snape, her lover and murderer. In the Second Wizarding War, Voldemort is completely convinced of Snape's loyalties. As Headmaster, he faces defiance, especially from Neville, as Eliza's murder reaches Hogwarts. The Trio is on the run and Severus is forever labeled as the cruel, heartless, and evil monster he's always been.
1. Chapter 1

The halls of the Malfoy Manor were dark and desolate, similar to the situation the Malfoys were in to begin with. The paintings of past family members gazed and followed Severus suspiciously, for an impoverished half-blood like him was never welcomed in this house.

Severus had convinced the dark side that he was one of them, supportive of the persecution of muggle-borns and the takeover of the Wizarding World without question. He needed to fit in with a crowd like them. His thoughts however, drifted to the one person he was doing this for. His heart longed for the chance to see that person again. He wondered about what they'd eat this morning, what they'd read, what scenery they'd enjoy today on a typical walk through the forest trails-

The end of the hallways was in sight. His fellow Death Eaters were gathered at the Malfoy table, their heads bowed in submission to the Dark Lord until they heard Severus's footsteps draw near.

The half-blood prince quickly put aside his urges and thoughts as he approached the dining room. He entered, giving his comrades a simple nod before his eyes drifted to the floating woman above the table.

He recognized her; Charity Burbage, the muggle studies professor that replaced Eliza Ebony after the first semester of Potter's sixth year. How obscure, Severus thought. What was she doing here?

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort began. Severus immediately turned his attention to his master. "I was afraid you'd lost your way. Come; we've saved you a seat." The Dark Lord delighted himself at one of his best lieutenants to sit beside him.

Bellatrix growled in loathing jealousy. Why was a half-blood like him privileged with the honor of sitting so close to the greatest wizard of all time? She didn't trust him one bit, even if he did in fact kill Dumbledore. Yaxley noticed the displeasure on Bellatrix's face. If he sided with her, chances were he'd win the Dark Lord's favor as well. That would earn him a promising position within the Ministry to rid of those filthy muggle-borns.

"Bellatrix talks of questioning Snape's loyalties, my lord…" Yaxley reluctantly spoke up, his old eyes not daring to meet the Dark Lord's intense, glowing stare.

"Did she now…?" Voldemort murmured unpleasantly and looked to Severus. Bellatrix's cheeks flushed at the victorious chance of her lord believing her instead of Severus for once. The Half-Blood Prince stared stoically back at Lord Voldemort, unflinching and utterly calm even as his eyes glowed a bright red. Severus, a traitor? Not a chance, not under the Dark Lord's watch. He had made the consequences of such treachery very clear before…

Suddenly, the redheaded traitor of Eliza Ebony crossed the Dark Lord's mind. "What has become of your partner in the Order, Eliza Ebony? You two were awfully close, were you not?" He asked in a cold, demeaning tone.

"Dead, my lord," Severus replied without emotion. The Malfoys refused to look up from the table while the other Death Eaters murmured to one another. Lucius was only reminded of another unwanted failure – not killing the traitor off as he was told. He will never forget how the Dark Lord taunted him for being too weak and ignorant in killing off a filthy half-bred that was, as he hated to be reminded, his cousin.

"Dead, you say?" A cruel smirk curved at the sides of his lips. "And how can you prove this?" The entire table's attention was now turned to Severus.

"I say her body myself, my lord," Alecto spoke up with that unpleasant, wheezy voice. "She was dead alright. The Killing Curse, it was. My brother and I saw her body just north of Bristol as we were passing by to collect more recruits." That last sentence would surely earn his favor if she defended Severus.

Voldemort nodded once and looked back to Severus with the deadly red glare of his eyes. Severus remained in his same expression. "You extracted useful information from her, I trust?" The Dark Lord asked coldly. Now it was Severus's chance to prove himself without the help of unworthy comrades too enthralled in their own gain.

"Yes, my lord. Miss Ebony was closer to Dumbledore than me and relayed the precise time of the escape of Harry Potter, thinking she could trust me. It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall," he waited until the Dark Lord signaled some response but seemed unimpressed.

With a slight flinch of his hand, Severus continued. "As your power was growing, my lord, so was Dumbledore's distrust of me. Miss Ebony was the only way of getting reliable, ill-tampered information. After killing Dumbledore, I took it upon myself to visit the Black house before locating Miss Ebony and ridding of her," Severus explained himself as calm as calm could be.

It seemed to convince the Dark Lord enough; the intensity of his eyes dimmed somewhat. The room was silent, except for the startled and trembling gasps of Charity Burbage hanging upside down as if by some invisible cord which worried Pettigrew. Any moment, the Dark Lord would snap at the useless rat.

Voldemort thought to himself for a moment. Bellatrix didn't trust him. That could but a mere act of jealousy perhaps. Professor Ebony didn't resign… she was rather fleeing for her life! Charity gave a shiver as she couldn't even have the chance to run now.

"Anything else you care to share, Severus?" The Dark Lord stared intensely at the black haired, hooked nose man.

"Just that your mind rests assure, my lord; I would never associate myself with a filthy, half-bred whore and traitor like her. She had tried and failed to enchant me with her veela powers thanks to the defenses you've taught. My loyalties are to not Dumbledore, not to Miss Ebony, but to you, my lord," Severus proclaimed with such reassurance that the Death Eaters couldn't help but be impressed by him, all except Bellatrix who was still scowling.

Voldemort grinned with self-centered satisfaction. "I always knew you'd never fail me, Severus. Perhaps Lucius here could take a few lessons from you…" his eyes glared at the Malfoy patriarch who gave a shudder.

"Miss Ebony also had possession of something I believe may prove invaluable to you, my lord," Severus reached into his cloak and pulled out a bloodied coin and handed it to his master.

Voldemort observed the dull, golden coin between his pale fingers.

With a tap, the coin murmured faintly, "Haarrrrryyy Potttteerr… The Boooyyy Whooo Lllived…" It was undeniably encrypted with dark magic. The Dark Lord smirked with malicious victory when he realized what it was.

"A dark coin that will tell me the whereabouts of Harry Potter when he enters Hogwarts grounds as foretold…" he sighed blissfully."Your undying loyalties always please and surprise me, Severus."

Bellatrix looked as if Severus had smirked victoriously at her. The Malfoy family, especially Draco, didn't look up from the table. He resented that half-veela teacher but understood he'd be next if he too fell out of the Dark Lord's favor. They had displeased their master enough.

The plans for the Battle of the Seven Potters and the infiltration of the Ministry were discussed and settled before Charity Burbage was brought above the table by Voldemort. Severus remained undaunted as the poor woman pleaded for her balancing life.

"S-Severus, p-please… Severus, help me… we're friends…" Charity's voice broke tearfully.

Voldemort looked to Severus curiously before casting the Killing Curse on the muggle studies teacher replacement. Poor Draco gulped at the lifeless body of a Hogwarts teacher right in front of him. Snape merely looked to the dead muggle studies replacement, thankful that the person he thought endlessly about was not in her place.

"Nagini…" Voldemort's hand brushed along the scales of his pet as she slithered down the table for her dinner, prompting the Death Eaters to pull away in disgust.

A horrible sight flashed before Severus's eyes; that person he loved was chained around her wrists and ankles, crying helplessly as that revolting reptile drifted closer to her by the second. Severus blinked and the woman was a dead Burbage again. He leaned forward to make sure it was in fact her before Nagini went in for the kill. Severus heaved a quiet sigh of relief once the Dark Lord's attention was away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

No darker coat of dread was laid upon Hogwarts once the Death Eaters arrived. Instead of  
"Defense against the Dark Arts", the class was replaced with just the "Dark Arts" as instructed by Voldemort himself. The Wizarding World was finally his. The Ministry was under his full control as well as Hogwarts so that no child could ever have a taste of free-will and the true meaning of magic and all its beauty. Instead, no one wished to think of what magic would be used for now other than the persecution of muggles and anyone resisting the Dark Lord.

Besides the radical transformation of DADA class, muggle studies class was also mandatory, which was odd for a mere elective class. What would Voldemort want to do with a non-wizarding class? Questions boggled Neville Longbottom's mind to no end. It all confused him. It hurt him to know his last year would be plagued with this darkness. Severus Snape had taken over as Headmaster to make the defeat ever more humiliating; Dumbledore's murderer taking his spot.

A shudder ran up the length of Neville's spine as he realized what that could mean for the students of Hogwarts, including those who were not in line with You-Know-Who.

The typically chatty muggle studies class was dead silent today. Ginny and Luna looked over to Neville with uncertain looks. Where was Harry Potter when they needed him? In addition, what had become of their beloved Professor Ebony who had resigned suddenly just before Snape killed Dumbledore? Already the room seemed dim and depressing without the redheaded beauty to brighten their day.

Neville shut his eyes and shook his head as he pictured the very worst that could have happened to her, and who would have the cold heart to commit such an atrocity…

The door burst open and slammed shut as a stubby, sour-faced woman with red hair tied back tightly in a bun strutted down the room and over to the podium. She had a twitchy walk as opposed to Professor Ebony's graceful, flowing walk.

"I am your new muggle studies professor, Professor Carrow. I have been appointed Deputy Headmistress as well, so you lot best not provoke your staff and or refuse what we teach you. To do so otherwise will result in severe and unpleasant consequences." The sour-faced woman grinned wickedly at the class, clearly enjoying the notion of torturing any student who dared cross her.

Neville grimaced at this witch's sadistic nature. It was as if a foul odor had entered the room with her and dissipated the class. That was a Death Eater for you but at least Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't the female Death Eater taking over. Without thinking or restraint, his arm shot up in the air.

"What is it, boy?" she snapped impatiently, pointing her wand at him. The intimidated students turned to Neville in astonishment. Panic flashed across Luna's and Ginny's faces as Luna leaned into her friend for comfort. It was an entirely wrong move for Neville to make.

"Professor Carrow, what's become of Professor Ebony? Professor Dumbledore said she's resigned last year but we've seen no sign of her." Neville asked casually, repressing the loath in his tone.

Neville had asked for every student in the class, as they waited intensely for the professor's answer expect for Ginny and Luna, both of whom were stunned to see Neville stand up to her. Professor Carrow smirked evilly with a certain kind of satisfaction. His heart leaped with anxiety as he suspected the hindered truth in his head all along.

"She "resigned" alright. Right after taking care of Dumbledore, Professor Snape, your new headmaster, took care of her as well. Got rid of that filthy, half-bred whore, he did!" she cackled in a wheezy voice as Neville jumped from his seat in rage.

"NO!" he bellowed. His voice didn't need to be loud enough to shake the class; they were already in horror at their former professor's cold-blooded murder. Snape was forever truly a hated man.

"SILENCE!" Alecto's stubby hand slapped across Neville's face, forcing him back down in his seat. "You have all been brainwashed! Ebony has corrupted your minds into thinking muggles were equal to us and deserve our respect! Well, fear not because I am here to save you. To teach you correctly that the natural order of wizards in charge is being reestablished! Now do not speak out of turn unless you wish for me to take you to my brother's class. There, you will meet the new discipline standards in this school." She gave one last wheezy cackle.

With an aggressive flick of her wand, the muggle studies books that Eliza had passed out for the last three years lit up in flames and disintegrated into ash on the students' desks.

The students trembled in fright, refusing to look their new professor in the eye for fear that she would strike them as well. This was the new Death Eater authority.

Her eyes weren't the warm, welcoming green eyes or the delightful, shining smile of Eliza Ebony if she even knew how to. How they would miss her dearly… if the last trace of a beautiful woman was gone, the only comfort left for them was The Chosen One and they didn't even know where he was.

While Professor Carrow began her raging anti-muggle lecture, Neville stared blankly at the pile of ashes in front of him. The only words he bothered to pick up were "filthy animals," "inferior," and "new order".

A beautiful and kind creature had been taken by his boggart, his hated enemy.

Something snapped inside of him… he had fought the Death Eaters back at the Department of Mysteries. Now he was going to fight the Snape regime that had taken Hogwarts under its dark and dreary wing.

For Dumbledore's Army, for Harry Potter, for his parents, and for Professor Eliza Ebony. Ginny and Luna seemed to be reading his mind because both girls watched him with a newfound and hopeful determination.


	3. Chapter 3

"And welcome again to another night of _Potterwatch_. This is your host speaker River, and I am thankful all you listeners out there have taken the time to listen to us in such dangerously risky times," Lee Jordan announced proudly over the intercom.

Harry and Hermione listened closely for the second night. Updates on their loved ones' well-being was essential to keep up Harry and Hermione's strength since Ron left them. Hermione wasn't able to sleep a night without sobbing for the loss of the life of her love.

"So far, the Death Eaters are on a rampage of killings as You-Know-Who is continually gaining power. Sadly, one of those deaths was learnt of just last night, isn't that right, Romulus?" Lee's tone dropped sadly.

"I'm afraid so, River… A former professor at Hogwarts and trusted and beloved member of the Order Eliza Ebony was killed by Severus Snape just after he murdered Dumbledore." Remus felt his voice crack towards the end.

Harry felt as if the Dark Lord himself twisted his intestines; Snape truly was the cold-hearted monster and murderer under Voldemort. Now he detested Snape as much as he hated Voldemort and Malfoy combined.

"Eliza was a dear, dear friend to me, River," Remus continued solemnly. "She always had the most generous and kind heart. Anyone who met her would have said as much. Adored by her students and respected among the Hogwarts staff, Eliza was also an active member of the Order that strived for the protection of Harry Potter and the defeat of You-Know-Who. I had always seen how she was with Harry, acting as the mother figure he needed. Unfortunately, cruel people like Snape himself would take advantage of such a heart. Back when Dumbledore and I trusted him, I suspected they had been more than just friends… but I can see that Snape was just acting as You-Know-Who's lapdog." Remus finished acidly.

A heavy depression weighed on Harry's tent and heart. The students at Hogwarts didn't stand a chance for refuge in a teacher anymore. Hopefully professors like McGonagall and Slughorn were doing their best to protect the students.

"There you have it, folks," River intercepted with a sigh. "As the innocent and good-willed are persecuted, You-Know-Who's power grows. I hope you're listening, Harry Potter. We're rooting for you out there. The circumstances surrounding Miss Ebony's death are indeed suspicious. You said so yourself, right Royal?" Lee asked sternly.

"Yes, River, I have. Before Dumbledore's murder, Miss Ebony had resigned her post as professor of muggle studies back at Hogwarts, replaced by Charity Burbage who has been missing since the summer. One student from Hogwarts claimed that their muggle studies professor looked anxious and under pressure before announcing her resignation. Harry and his friends noted that the last time they saw her was Miss Ebony leaving Hogwarts grounds with Snape." Kingsley informed the listeners calmly.

"I can't see it any other way, Royal." Lee said grimly.

"I agree, River. Snape is nothing but a killer and I would delight in getting back at him soon." Romulus declared with the same ferocity when George's ear was cursed off by Snape. It was quiet for a few moments as Harry contemplated his own vengeance.

"Well listeners, I'm afraid we'll have to stop it from here. But before we go, let's have a second's silence for Eliza Ebony, a beloved professor and friend." Lee announced as the atmosphere quieted into mourning.

Hermione and Harry both closed their eyes out of respect. The world seemed to stop turning and remain quiet for the lost souls hopefully resting in peace.

"Okay," Lee broke the silence calmly. "We'd like to thank you for taking the time to listen to us tonight, folks. We'll see you next time on _Potterwatch_. Stay strong, Harry." The radio went to static, plunging Harry deeper into thought.  
His eyes stared blankly at the ground below him. All was silent, and Hermione watched Harry anxiously. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her. The look of utter hated was crunched into his face.

"Harry… do you think—" Hermione began but Harry simply cut her off.

"Hermione," he spoke up callously. "Do you know how I think Snape should die after I do off with Vol- You-Know-Who?"

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. He was a modest but hardened boy, not one filled with hate. "What, Harry…" she dared to comply.

"I think I should corner him on the Astronomy Tower just as he did to Dumbledore and give him a good, few shots of the Cruciatus Curse before the Killing Curse. Then, maybe he'll fall over just as he did to Dumbledore." He gritted his teeth together in rage. Hermione narrowed her brows in hurt.

"Harry, I detest Snape as much as you do, but that doesn't make you any better than he is." Hermione reluctantly tried to reason.

"Hermione," Harry stopped her short in a calmer tone. "I once believed what Remus thought too; that Snape and Professor Ebony might have been more than just friends. It was obvious how close they were and how much time they spent in each other's company. After seeing my father in his memories and the way he treated him, I could see why he was so bitter and vindictive towards me. I thought that Professor Ebony might just give him some capacity to love. Now I can see he has none… in fact I don't think he can love just like his filthy master!" Harry declared with such certainty that no one could dare to question it.


	4. Chapter 4

Glasgow, Scotland

9:13 PM

The Snatchers apparated into the dead of night, wearing the long black cloaks that have long represented the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters – a symbol of fear.

This filthy city was cramped with muggles – equal if not lower than muggle-borns.

Fenrir Greyback smirked and licked his parched lips, clearly savoring the prospect of devouring a countless number of victims tonight. But the mission was always first – round up any wandering muggle-borns or blood traitors.

"The Dark Lord said, as much as he regrets, to not kill mass muggles; it would attract too much attention. Mudbloods and blood traitors only." Scabior told Fenrir.

The savage werewolf groaned in annoyance. Even if he did obey the Dark Lord's orders as many times before, he'd never receive the highest honor of being granted the Dark Mark. Half-breeds were to always be inferior to pure-bloods no matter what they've accomplished.

"Then get to work!" Fenrir snapped impatiently. "I've got hunting of my own to do."

It was a full moon to tonight and Fenrir delighted himself in bathing in the moonlight, feeling the transformation take place within his body.

He stretched out his arms and tilted backwards slightly before taking off on all fours at immense strength and speed.

His monstrous yellow eyes caught a far glimpse of a little village outside the city. Muggle-borns and blood traitors alike were said to be hiding in remote, innocent-looking muggle dwellings like these, assisting one another in these fatal times.

There may even be muggles living among the little cottages. So what if he created havoc by slaughtering the entire village itself? At least he'd have a filling meal for tonight.

Fenrir's stalking eyes darted to a family in a modest cottage from atop a hill. A mother. A father. And two healthy, young children.

The situation couldn't get any better. He's slaughter the parents and bite the children, taking them as captives and raised to resent magical people and the rest of humanity. He didn't have a trace of it anyways!

Without further ado, Fenrir let out an alarming roar and sprinted down the hill and to the targeted family. All at once, as if practiced to the point of instinct, everyone turned their heads to him.

The people of the village gave a horrible shriek and terror and began scattering in all directions.

Muggle men grabbed the rifles from their homes and aimed them at the terrifying wolf-like beast to no avail. Fenrir simply twisted his body against the bullets and launched towards the armed men closest to him.

He mauled and scratched at the men madly. Screams of agony filled the air along with the terrified sobs of children being hurried away by their mothers.

Fenrir looked up from his meal to see the targeted woman tending to her injured husband in the distance.

As he narrowed his eyes for a closer sight, he saw her pull out a wand from under her sleeve and whispered a spell while pointing the wand at his broken leg. His leg healed instantly and he stood to gather his trembling older son and younger daughter in his arms and hurried north towards a cottage farthest from the rest of the village.

The husband appeared to have no wand but the mother undoubtedly did; a blood traitor, no doubt. Fenrir grinned wickedly and leaped after them.

The mother turned her head to see the werewolf render the distance between them less and less. It was far too late to conjure a defense spell.

Out of the blue, a red flame shot out and struck Fenrir square in the chest, knocking him back with such force. The family paused and stared back at the werewolf in disbelief.

That spell had originated from the cottage directly ahead of them. They looked forward to see a figure dressed in a dark blue cloak to hide their identity.

"Come!" it was a female voice. "I'll get you to safety!"

The husband turned to the wife in confusion, but as her motherly instincts kicked in, she decided the best choice was to obey the woman that had saved their lives. The woman hurried her family to the safety of that cottage and the figure stood aside to let them in, closing the door and sealing it with an unbreakable lock charm.

Screams of terror were still raging outside. It was indeed horrible. People were being murdered, but at least the figure was able to save them.

"Thank you," The mother quivered and held her children close to her. The husband held a protective arm around his wife's shoulders. The figure pivoted to them, the cloak completely black against her face.

The sight of such a happy, protective family made the figure's shoulders sink in sadness.

"Are you a witch?" the figure asked in an exhaustive voice.

"Y-yes," The mother answered, still holding her family close. "I'm pure-blood. My name is Carina. My husband is a muggle. My son was supposed to attend Hogwarts this year but we fled Diagon Alley when that Muggle-born Registration Committee was established. And then the Snatchers… I was hearing only rumors of these relentless thugs targeting blood traitors for gold coins now. I can't believe this is happening…" she was close to tears and closed her eyes in order to stop trembling.

Her husband, strong as he was, hugged her and tried to keep himself from breaking down.

"I can get you and your family out of here," The figure explained. "I'm afraid you'll have to flee the country until this nightmare ends. Until Harry Potter saves us all."

Before anymore could be said, Fenrir began banging furiously against the door, in hopes of breaking it down. Thumps filled the house and made the daughter cry again.

"Quickly! Over here!" The figure hastened and directed them to an underground entrance that led into the forests not far behind the figure's cottage.

The children crawled in first before the parents and the figure. The figure closed the door before her a moment before the door could finally break down.

Fenrir searched around the empty cottage in a rage. He sniffed the floors, rooms, and whatever else he could find. Suddenly, he caught the scent of the mother trampled by an unknown human scent.

The trail was faint, but at least he had a lead. It stopped right on the carpet. Fenrir stared at the ground in puzzlement. A slight grin crossed his face but he couldn't investigate further, for a fellow Snatcher came barging into the cottage, holding a frightened muggle-born by the hair.

"Fenrir, we should go. Caught quite a number of mudbloods hiding out here, they did. The Dark Lord will be delighted tonight." The Snatcher boasted sadistically.

"Fine, then. We'll catch those blood traitors and whoever assisted them next time… I suppose I can enjoy my other meals for now…" Fenrir's bloody lips curled into a smirk before he headed out the door.

"Should I set this cottage aflame, sir?" The Snatcher asked Fenrir eagerly.

"I don't see why not. Let's leave no trace of the village and see how the Glasgow muggles react." Fenrir replied evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The screams and cries of the attacked village grew fainter the further the family traveled into the forest, concealing themselves with the help of magic.

Carina's husband's leg was still bothering him so he handed his sleeping son to his wife to relieve his body of the excess weight.

Carina trusted the figure enough to carry their 5-year old sleeping daughter. She couldn't help but notice how much the figure enjoyed holding children in her arms. It was almost instinctive and motherly the way she cradled her.

Her daughter was anxious at first to be around someone who's face wasn't revealed but the figure had soft hands that massaged the little girl's back and rested her head against hers in an attempt for sleep to take over.

They continued to walk through the forest, narrowly missing the trees in their path and stepping over branches too dark to see at night. The crickets were still chirping. Lighting their wands in the middle of the woods could attract unwanted attention.

It was almost morning, too early for the figure to be walking so far in her condition…

"You seem very instinctive with children," Carina pointed out, breaking the silence and deciding to spark harmless conversation. "Do you have any of your own?"

A bright smile formed on the figure's hidden face as she used one hand to feel the bottom of her outstretched stomach. "I'm five months pregnant, yes." She happily announced.

Alarm filled Carina's face. "Good Merlin, dear! If I had known I wouldn't have put you through such a burden! I am so sorry…" Carina frantically responded.

"Oh no, no, no, Carina. It's the least I can do. Trust me, I'm alright. Our cottages are destroyed anyhow. I'll find you and your family a place to stay before I go along my way." The figure replied politely.

"But – where's your husband?" Carina pressed. Her husband was listening to their conversation in silence.

It took a moment before the figure could think of an answer. "Dead." She replied bluntly.

"Oh, dear… I'm so sorry…" Carina said sympathetically.

"He was a very good man… brave and loving and misunderstood… but I must press on for the sake of our child." The figure explained. Carina gave her an odd look at the figure's last description of her husband but didn't bother to question it further; the figure was five months pregnant already as it was.

By the time the crack of dawn arrived with the red sun barely cracking over the horizon, they had reached farther north of Scotland where the mountains were.

Isolated muggle communities were scattered between valleys. They entered one of the villages where muggles were just beginning to walk outside.

The daughter had awoken on the figure's shoulder and turned to her mother, complaining about her hunger.

The father reassured his daughter before walking down the mountain slope and approaching a muggle man.

The figure and Carina waited patiently with the children until her husband thanked the man and hurried back to his family.

"What did he say, dear?" Carina asked.

"There's a cottage available here. We can take it as long as I can work. He offered to give us breakfast." Her husband replied.

Carina sighed with utter relief. Her husband led them to the muggle man's house where steaming plates of eggs and bacon filled the air. Neither woman felt like discussing the trip after what they experienced. Only her husband described the attack to them, saying it was a wolf invasion.

The muggle man kept looking over suspiciously at the hooded figure, clearly untrusting of her.

"She's pregnant," Carina's husband explained. The muggle man's expression immediately softened into regret and sympathy.

After the meal and friendly exchanges of farewells, Carina's family moved into the cottage and carried their children to bed.

It had been a long night, but they were safe now. The figure smiled at the scene of Carina massaging her daughter's sleepy head against the bed pillow.

"I'm glad you all are safe. I'll be going now," The figure bowed politely and turned to leave when a hand gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Please stay with us," Carina said in determination. The figure pivoted, clearly startled by this.

"Oh, I shouldn't. You and your family have been through enough as it is—" The figure explained.

"And we're alive thanks to you. Besides, you're pregnant and I can take of you. I insist you stay." Carina was so convincing, the figure couldn't find a way to argue. It was a while before she responded.

"Well… if you insist, thank you. However, I don't know how that could work out considering how I must hide my identity." The figure murmured reluctantly.

"Nonsense! We're fugitives together anyways, aren't we? Please, let me see your face…" Carina said gently, reaching out to the hood of the cloak. The figure twisted her head away and covered her head.

"If I do show you… do you swear never to tell anyone? I barely escaped the first time and revealing my true identity could put my life and my husband's life at risk…" The figure explained nervously.

"Your husband's alive?!" Carina exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes…" The figure muttered softly, gripping her hood and pulling it back slowly to reveal her face…


	5. Chapter 5

We've caught a good number of mudbloods, my lord." Fenrir bowed respectfully before the Dark Lord and approached him.

The Snatchers were standing behind him, holding trembling muggle-borns hostage by the shoulders, smirks of greed etched into their face. They had no idea of the fate that awaited them and no one would ever hear of it. The Dark Lord would make sure of it.

Severus was standing besides his master, his eyes heavily half-lidded and his face reserved. He didn't so much as look towards the muggle-borns' way. One of them was a redheaded woman staring fearfully at each of Voldemort's followers, possibly searching for the slightest shimmer of hope that one of them might step in. Severus couldn't look at her. Not now.

Voldemort's red, glowing eyes glanced to the mudblood filth and back to the other half-bred filth standing before him.

"Well done, Fenrir. Your reward," The Dark Lord motioned for Severus to step forward and hand Fenrir his gold coins as promised. Fenrir didn't look Severus in the eye as he collected his reward and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Where did you find them?" The Dark Lord questioned coldly, looking back at the mudbloods purposely avoiding the darkest wizard's deadly glare many of his Death Eaters were known to flinch at the sight of.

"Hiding in the outskirts of Glasgow, my lord. There's plenty of 'em." Fenrir answered back. Something flickered across Severus's eyes at those words. His heart gave a hesitant jump and his head turned slowly from the Dark Lord to Fenrir. But his calm demeanor remained in case either of them noticed the sudden flicker of trouble on his face.

"Hmm… I recommend I send someone to scout the area for anymore escapees…" Voldemort thought out loud to himself.

"But my lord," Fenrir interrupted in surprise. "I promise my men have cleared the entire village for you. It's burnt to the ground. There's nothing left, I swear it."

"You dare question me, Fenrir?" The Dark Lord tested him coldly.

"N-no, my lord. Of course not…" Fenrir stuttered fearfully and brought his gaze down to his feet.

"Good... now who volunteers to make the inspection?" Voldemort announced to his fellow Death Eaters.

Bellatrix looked almost tempted to make the journey, unlike Lucius and Draco, both of whom were stiff with fear in their seats.

"I'll do it, my lord," Severus spoke up calmly. Voldemort turned to Severus in surprise.

"You, Severus?" He questioned predictably, raising a brow and staring at him with his red eyes.

"Yes, my lord. I suppose I could take a few days from being in the company of obnoxious and mischievous students. The Carrows would be delighted to watch over them in my absence." Severus said considerably.

The Dark Lord stared at him for a few moments before nodding once.

"Very well, Severus. And why don't Lucius accompany you?" Voldemort smirked wickedly, turning to the Malfoy patriarch.

"M-me, m-my lord?" Lucius looked up at his master in shock. Narcissa and Draco both looked as if somebody had slapped them.

"Yes, if you wish to please me, Lucius, then you will go with Severus. Would Draco care to tag along?" The Dark Lord mocked viciously.

Narcissa and Lucius both looked worriedly to her son. The frightened look Lucius gave his son indicated that he'd better not refuse the Dark Lord's suggestion for both of their sakes.

"Y-yes, my lord." Draco half-heartedly agreed.

"Good," The Dark Lord was arrogantly pleased. "Then off you go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was as if a tornado swept through the village overnight.

Nothing was left.

Debris was still unsettled above the ashes of the burnt homes. Patches of muddy footprints and blood were scattered about.

Not even one body was present. Fenrir and his goons made sure to clear the place of any suspicious trails for the muggles.

"Filthy half-bred always going out of his way for a meal," Lucius scorned, kicking a rifle out of his way.

"Werewolf still thinks he can become a Death Eater no doubt," Severus said haughtily.

"What's that cottage doing all the way over there?" Draco pointed out in the distance.

Severus and Lucius both looked that way and lifted a brow in puzzlement. It was once a cottage burnt down like the rest of the village.

"I'll scout the area." Severus offered and took off towards the cottage in the distance. Not even blocks of wood or straw were left behind.

The _entire_ cottage was in ashes. Dread flushed over his face. Then he remembered the underground escape route underneath the carpet.

Drawing his wand, Severus blew aside the ash that covered the small blackened door in the ground. His hand brushed over the surface door before he opened it. The drop down was merely two feet.

The true escape was hindered by her magic. At the bottom of the dark hole was a jewel glittering in the faint sunlight.

"Accio," Severus pointed his wand at the jewel which hopped into his palm. He observed the small golden ring encrypted with three little cursive words: _Love is Eternal_.

It was a wedding ring.

Tears welled in Severus's eyes as he gazed sadly at it. He brought the jewel to his lips and kissed it long and hard.

He couldn't cry now.

Not when Lucius and Draco were present.

Gathering himself, Severus gave the ring one last hurtful gaze before tucking it into his pocket next to something else just as valuable.

"Severus," Lucius approached him calmly. It had been the first time in days since he hadn't felt a heaving anxiety over his mind.

"Find anything, Lucius?" Severus asked in his typical calm and contained tone.

"No, nothing. Fenrir wiped the place clean. And you?" Lucius returned.

"Nothing of importance. We're wasting our time here," said Severus. With a nod, Lucius beckoned his son to join them.

"Before we go back to the Dark Lord, my friend," Lucius's voice became anxious and unwilling once again. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for protecting Draco and saving his life from the Dark Lord's… wrath. We can always count on your loyalty."

Severus gave an understanding nod before the three disapparated. Severus would need the night alone at Hogwarts to grieve and hope that what he just saw didn't apply to…


	6. Chapter 6

_"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord, in the last few hours alone." Severus calmly complimented his master. His black pupils never once drifted from the Dark Lord. To do so would be counted as disrespect._

 _"No. No… I am extraordinary but the wand resists me." Voldemort replied in discontent, slowly approaching his trusted servant alongside Nagini._

 _"There is no one more powerful," Severus reassured him. "Ollivander said it. Tonight, when the boy comes it will not fail you, I'm sure of it. It answers to you… and you only." Severus was now face to face with the Dark Lord. Voldemort's cold glare typically made his half-witted servants flinch with fear. Not Severus; he simply stared back with his contained demeanor._

 _"Does it?" Voldemort whispered questionably. This caught Severus off guard. He gave half a grin._

 _"My lord?" Severus asked in puzzlement. Voldemort carefully made his way around his trusted servant, his bald head tilted downwards in thought._

 _"The wand… does it truly answer to me?" Voldemort asked one more time. "You're a clever man, Severus. Surely, you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?" the Dark Lord crept back around Severus and stopped a few feet ahead of him._

 _"With you… of course." Severus said with a hint of reluctance in his deep voice. Voldemort sighed; as intelligent as Severus Snape was, he just didn't understand the Dark Lord's grieving hints._

 _"The elder wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner," Voldemort explained slowly. A grave frown crossed Severus's face with unease. He didn't like where this was going. Voldemort walked closer to Severus, the elder wand hanging steadily from his fingers. "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the elder wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus… but only I can live… forever."_

 _A cold, determined look flickered across the Dark Lord's face – the face of an accustomed killer. Severus's eyes widened with shock. His mouth dangled open hesitantly and mumbled, "My lord—"_

 _Slash! Voldemort flicked the elder wand in a horizontal motion, slitting Severus's throat._  
 _The Half-Blood Prince gave a muffled gasp before collapsing against the windows of the Shrieking Shack._

 _"Nagini…" Voldemort turned to one of his horcruxes and commanded, "Kill."_  
 _Without warning, the sharp slits of the gigantic snake's fangs seized Severus's throat with a hiss. His body violently thumped against the windows, spraying blood across the glass. The slither and hissing of the snake was gut-retching along with Severus's painful groans._

 _She could feel the sharp sensation of his punctured neck in her own. She could feel the adrenaline-filled fear surging through her body. This monstrous snake was going to kill him. And Eliza Snape could do nothing but see from her husband's defenseless perspective and take Voldemort's cold-blooded killing._

Eliza let out a shriek of fear before forcing her eyes open to a dark and quiet room. It was only a nightmare, only it felt like more than that. It felt like a vision. She lay back in her bed with her elbows supporting her, panting heavily while her bosom and pregnant stomach rose and fell with each labored breath. Her husband was murdered by his master for this elder wand or whatever it was called.

The door burst open to reveal a frantic Carina holding up a bright candle light. She flicked the lights on, illuminating the room and rushed to Eliza's bedside.

"What is it?! Is the baby coming?! I can call for a midwife!" Carina frenetically asked.

"N-no, no, no, no, I s-saw my husband. You-Know-Who killed him! I-I have to go to him!" Eliza cried, tears streaming fearfully down her face and onto her pregnant belly.

Carina embraced Eliza and rocked her gently to soothe her. "It was only a nightmare, Eliza. You're under a lot of stress with your baby's birth just around the corner. I'm sure Severus is fine. We haven't told a soul about you still being alive." She was half-right; Eliza was eight and a half months pregnant with Severus's baby.

"I-I don't think so, Carina. I've felt this before when my husband visited me in secret back at the cottage when I got pregnant days after he killed Dumbledore by his orders. No… I must leave, Carina. He needs me. I have to prevent You-Know-Who from killing him." Eliza replied feverishly.

Carina pursed her lips in unease. "But where would you stay? If those Death Eaters or Snatchers find you anywhere, it'll mean certain death." She reasoned seriously.

Again, she was right. Eliza tilted her head down in deep thought. She needed to stay close to Hogwarts grounds but would ultimately reveal her survival and Severus's betrayal to the Dark Lord, resulting in both of their deaths. Suddenly, she thought of the lonely, gruff man living in Hogsmeade.

"I'll stay with Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. I can explain everything to him through – of course!" Eliza clasped her hands on her head and gasped. Carina raised a brow in confusion.  
"Carina, dear, do you have a mirror?" she asked more gently this time. Carina looked to her in further confusion. Could she be planning to perform some unknown veela ritual to communicate with Dumbledore's brother?

"Of course. I'll be right back. Are you sure you're alright? I'm worried about the baby." Carina asked in uncertainty, glancing down at Eliza's stomach. Eliza let herself grin to ease her tension as she gave her tummy a little rub, feeling the baby's kick. Feeling reassured, Carina walked out of the room only for her children to be standing with concerned expressions the entire time.

"Children," Carina spoke up in displeasure. "Go back to your beds. Miss Eliza just had a bad dream. That's all."

The daughter walked past her mother and over to Eliza. The redheaded half-veela smiled sweetly down at the little girl with little brown locks and a wondrous look in her blue eyes.

"Are you hurt, Miss Eliza?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"No, Patty darling, I'm alright. Just a nightmare." Eliza gently told her.  
"Oh… can I feel your tummy? Is the baby kicking?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Sure, honey. He just might." Eliza pulled back the gown covering her stomach, revealing her bare, outstretched stomach. Patty got on her tippy toes and reached over to feel along the round hump of Eliza's stomach. Her hand was soft and comforting against the ripple effects of trembling.

"Miss Eliza?" Patty spoke up in a sweet tone.

"Yes, honey?" Eliza replied.

"Where do babies come from?" Patty asked curiously. Eliza blushed as she remembered the time Severus and her had nine months ago.

Before she could respond, Carina came back in the room with a portable, handheld mirror.  
"Patty, go back to your room. Here you are, Eliza." Carina handed Eliza the mirror and left the room with her daughter to give Eliza some privacy.

The room became quiet as Eliza stared seriously into the mirror. She noticed the change in her appearance; since pregnancy, her face was fuller and glowed. Her hair color seemed redder and curlier. Would Severus even recognize her when she sneaked into Hogwarts?

Gathering herself, Eliza took in a deep breath and closed her eyes in silence. She murmured an incantation and placed a palm on the mirror. Veelas were only suspecting to perform some magic without a wand. But few have witnessed it. Eliza opened her eyes and looked to her right; just as expected, a barrel of water appeared next to her. It looked like a pensieve. She stood from her bed and held the mirror above the barrel of water which was beginning to surge in small waves.

"Vocans Aberforth Dumbledore," Eliza commanded and broke the mirror with her own bare hands. Shards of glass dropped into the water and began to glow in whitish-blue lights.  
Eliza held her breath and submerged her head forward into the water. She had forgotten how cold aquaspeculo communication was but suppressed the nipping cold on her face and opened her eyes to see the glowing shards of glass drift lazily all around her.

Without warning, the shards gathered together and formed back into the mirror before her. The familiar ancient and small interior of Hogsmeade appeared in sight.

"Aberforth?" Eliza called out. No response. "Aberforth, please answer me. It's Eliza."  
She listened for a moment until she heard a gruff voice and hard stomps coming from the stairs. Still dressed in his nightgown, Aberforth walked into his living room and nearly stumbled at the sight of his living room mirror.

"Eliza?! Is that you?" Aberforth asked in disbelief. Her long red curls drifted around her in the water, her green eyes almost glassy.

"Yes, Aberforth, it is. I'm alive and I need your help." Eliza tried to keep her voice steady.

"But how? The Death Eaters and Snape himself made it very clear you were murdered by him? How did you survive?" Aberforth questioned suspiciously, his wide eyes unblinking.

"Severus didn't kill me. That was all a part of our plan for You-Know-Who to trust him completely. That's why he killed your brother—" Eliza tried explaining.

"Whoa now!" Aberforth held out his hand in disbelief and shook his head to stop her. "It's obvious you're still alive but why did Snape do this? He's headmaster of Hogwarts and a cruel one at that."

"He's still loyal to the Order, Aberforth," Eliza began firmly this time. "He's been a double agent for years under Dumbledore but I can explain that later. Right now, I'm in serious trouble."

Aberforth took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. "Alright, Eliza. What is it?"  
"I had a vision of Severus being killed by You-Know-Who. I _know_ it wasn't a nightmare. I don't know when it will happen but I have this eerie feeling it will when Harry Potter comes." She explained with a cold shudder.

"That feeling sounds more false than your "vision", Eliza." Aberforth said with a groan.  
"I need to know if I could stay in Hogsmeade before You-Know-Who gets to Severus." Eliza requested.

Silence conquered the dim room for a little while as Aberforth crunched his face in deep thought. It was a risky move but the Death Eaters most likely wouldn't bother a mysterious customer when a magical alarm system would go off when Harry Potter appeared.

"I don't see the harm in it. I'm guessing no one else can know all that you just told me? The problem is I've been having a lot of rebellious students take refuge in here lately with the Carrows at Hogwarts. But I'm sure that can be arranged." Aberforth reluctantly agreed with a nod.

"Oh thank you, my friend," Eliza heaved a content sigh of relief and smiled. "I'll disapparate there first thing in the morning."

"Just as long as you tell me what the bloody hell is going on with you being alive and this whole Snape-is-loyal-to-the-Order business." Aberforth grunted exhaustingly.

This was going to be one hell of a shocking next few days. It was only April 30th.


	7. Chapter 7

May 2nd 1998

Eliza had sensed that it would happen today. Yet, she never imagined Harry Potter, The Chosen One, would be returning uncomfortably close to her hideout for the time being. What a coincidence, she thought. Both had their loved ones to rescue.

She had remained in a little dim room, usually resting from the overbearing burden of a late pregnancy. The baby was in such close proximity to her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe regularly. She had passed the time massaging her outstretched stomach and taking deep breaths; the baby was kicking more frequently.

He must be sensing the danger surrounding his father after all her hours of frantic worry and clinging hope. It meant too much to her that Severus would die without knowing that his wife was even pregnant.

"It's okay, baby… mama's here." Eliza soothed the kicking infant and rubbed her stomach in slow circles.

Just then, the door behind her was beginning to open with a creak before quickly and abruptly closed shut again, prompting her to whip around and gasp. Did the wrong person just try to come in? She could hear Aberforth's uneasy voice scold whoever opened the door without his permission.

"S-sorry, sir. I didn't know. But who's in there?" It was Harry. Her heart skipped an uncomfortable beat at the possibility that Harry could have caught a glimpse of her and question Snape's motives at the wrong time. Such a discovery would result in both their deaths.

"Er - that's only my cousin taking refuge here," Aberforth lied quickly and gruffly. "She doesn't like people much and is pregnant so you best stay away from that room. It's hit her quite hard."

"Oh. Sure. Sorry." Harry apologized in shame. She knew she could always count on someone like Aberforth to save her despite his gruff attitude.

The effects of the baby's kicks were tiring her again, so Eliza laid on her side for a quick nap. Was he as anxious as his mama? All the distant noises outside her room were beginning to cease with each further slip into unconsciousness. How she wished to rejoice with those voices.

The trio and Dumbledore's Army were being reunited and planning to overthrow the Dark Lord's tyrannical regime once and for all. They sounded so determined, so assured, and irrevocably furious at the atrocities committed against the innocent that had long opposed Voldemort and all he stood for. And to top it all off, these were children taking a stand, behind Harry Potter.

She grinned before slipping into unconsciousness at last, her breathing taking a regulated pace and the baby's kicks coming to a halt for the sake of his mommy's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eliza? Wake up, miss. It's time." Aberforth called out to her and gave her shoulder a light shake. She fluttered her eyes open and sat up slowly, clutching her stomach.

"Where is everyone?" Eliza yawned in exhaustion. Aberforth narrowed his brows in disbelief.

"Going to fight You-Know-Who of course! That's why I woke you!" Aberforth said in irritation.

Immediately, Eliza's eyes lit up in shock and she stood up quickly from the bed, almost jerking the baby to resume its kicks.

"I must go! I must save him! Oh Aberforth, do you have those bottles of Blood-Replenishing Potion?" Eliza promptly asked him.

"Right here," Aberforth pulled out three glass bottles of red liquid and passed them to her. She took them and stored them in her cloak, careful to hold on to her bottle of hope.

"Thank you, my friend. I don't know what to say." She whispered in utter gratitude. This was only made possible because of him, because of his brother's cause he died for.

"Yes, well… are you sure You-Know-Who will actually _kill_ his most loyal servant even though he's been keeping up this whole double agent charade secretly?" Aberforth questioned suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Eliza responded affirmatively, determination etched into her face. "I saw it. The nightmare was so vivid and this feeling of dread won't go away. It was almost like a… warning or prophecy. I must do what I can. I won't let my - our - child to grow up fatherless. There are far too many children that have been the case under You-Know-Who. Not mine."

"This is too much of a risk, Eliza," Aberforth sighed warily. "If you're caught, you're as good as dead. The same goes for your husband since he'll be exposed."

"I must try. I'll never be able to live with myself if something happens to him. He's my husband. I love him too much to just let him die awfully like that. Goodbye, my friend." Eliza thanked him once again before disapparating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The battle was monstrous. Eliza watched with glistening tears in her eyes as the towers of her beloved Hogwarts burned and collapsed to the ground in pieces. Dense smoke covered the dark sky above. Green and red flashes came and went every second like lightning along with the shouts and screams erupting from both sides.

Though the scene of Hogwarts was centered between good and evil, it would ultimately be left between Harry Potter and Voldemort, two forces and two opposites the prophecy had promised.

Without wasting another minute, Eliza pulled her cloak further past her face and began in a fast walk. She clutched underneath her pregnant stomach to ease the discomfort and pain, but persisted. She was going to do this no matter what the cost. She had to.

Eliza hurried into the Entrance Hall, into the chaotic barrage of curses cast between Hogwarts staff and Death Eaters. A stranger was undoubtedly not welcomed at the moment, but disregarded; more important battles were at hand.

She hurried behind the Entrance Stairway. There would surely be other ways of getting up to the seventh floor. Eliza didn't look directly in the faces of those she passed. If she saw a familiar face, there could be a chance she'd never see them again. That was too hard to handle.

By the third floor, the violence had ceased somewhat, used more as a ground to lay the dead than a battleground. She would at least take a moment to respect the dead, but revealing her identity would get the Snape couple both killed.

The Room of Requirement… at least she reached it and wished only to be shown the way to her beloved husband. Hopefully it wasn't too late.  
The door opened but it was far from what Eliza saw was never what she expected in all her years in the magical world.

The Room of Requirement was destroyed, burnt to a crisp. Everything was smoking in sight and still lit in short flames. Her requirements of the room were nowhere in sight. Nothing was. Eliza had no leads and she felt her eyes brim with tears again. Severus could be dead by now and all because she couldn't get to him in time.

Suddenly, in the corner of her tear-stricken eyes, Eliza saw as a flyer on a broomstick disappeared behind the corner. Was it Harry? No way. The pale blonde boy named Draco Malfoy was seated on the back. Where could he be heading? To his father perhaps? Lucius had long fallen out of Voldemort's favor. He wouldn't dare leave or disobey his master at this time. Not while a battle for the future of the Wizarding World was ensuing.

If Draco was heading to his father who'd most likely be in Voldemort's company. Voldemort would request one last _service_ of Severus Snape before his death.  
Without further ado, Eliza quickly pursued the path to the Shrieking Shack.

In a war testing good pinned against evil,  
Between chaos and stability,  
and in the grey section between Dumbledore and Voldemort,  
where Severus and Eliza had evolved together,  
Love will triumph.  
Always.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliza watched as three figures hurried to the Shrieking Shack ahead of her. So it wasn't Draco and his gang; it was the Trio. What could they possibly want there? Harry wouldn't dare face the Dark Lord yet, not while he was unarmed. They wouldn't want to face Severus after all he's supposedly done out of evil… she would never let them. Closer and closer she approached the shack, entering the front entrance quietly while the Trio entered through the back.

Eliza clutched her stomach close to her and listened in to the conversation between the most infamous Dark wizard of the twentieth century and his most trusted servant. Both were unaware she was still alive and for different reasons.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of black, shoulder-length hair, a hooked nose, and clothes like that of a bat, with a deep, contained voice. It was the man she loved – Severus Snape. How she wanted to run up to him right now and embrace him… to bury her face at his shoulder and feel him run his firm hands along her curves in desperation… to tell him how much she missed and loved him and if she dared, to assist him in fighting Lord Voldemort.

But instead, she stayed put and cleared her mind as her husband taught her, gathering the strength for an Occlumency shield.

"You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live… forever…"

Voldemort's cold words made the atmosphere seem much more chilling. Eliza's eyes widened in horror as she remembered those déjà vu words and what would happen next -

"My Lord…" Severus trembled before a quick slicing sound ejected from the elder wand. Horrible gurgling sounds erupted from Severus's throat to indicate choking on his own blood. Eliza clasped a hand across her mouth to keep from gasping. Her Occlumency shield almost fell.

"Nagini… kill!" Voldemort mercilessly ordered before that dreadful snake bit into Severus's neck repeatedly. His defenseless body thumped against the window behind him, splattering blood all around him. At last, the brutal treatment came to an end. Voldemort had achieved his selfish goal. The Elder Wand was supposedly his at the expense of a petty servant.

"I regret it." Voldemort's last words to Severus Snape were. Those words weren't the slightest bit close to its meaning.

Eliza overheard a popping sound as the Dark Lord apparated with Nagini. Severus was left to die by himself. He was accustomed to that by now. He'd only known loneliness his entire life anyway. His beloved Eliza was dead because of him. Everyone he seemed to love and value throughout his life was snatched away. Life was only a hallow shell for him. What did he care if he died? He'd see Eliza again…

Eliza was about to rush to her husband's side when Harry emerged from behind him instead, carefully and reluctantly making his way over to the man he hated as much as Voldemort himself. Something was drawing him to this dying man who was once an all powerful cold and cruel killer. Was it mercy? Pity? Either way, Harry thought Dumbledore would approve. Forgiveness was such a hard feeling to come to terms with.

In a small act of kindness, Harry gently cupped the bloody snake bites on Severus's neck. His dark, frightened eyes looked to the boy he so despised before white, sparkling streaks dripped from them.

"Take them… take them… please…" Severus begged. Eliza watched with tears in her eyes as Hermione hurried to hand Harry a small flask to collect the tears from Severus's eyes.

"Take them to the Pensieve…" Severus ordered before turning his attention to the sight ahead of him. He had nothing to live for now and that was that. His solemn eyes caught sight of a redheaded figure in a dark cloak, staring passionately back at him.

Was it her? His dear Eliza? A smile crossed his face as he realized the final moments of his life would not be in vain. Harry had the true mercy to be at his side despite their history of animosity and his true love was directly in front of him, welcoming him to join her in death.

Eliza finally gathered the courage to sprint to her husband's side. His eyes widened when he saw that this was not her spirit, but her actual self. Eliza Snape was never dead. Here she was, alive and well right before him!

"Eliza!" He choked before his trembling and bloody hands gripped her cloak collar and pulled her close. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to the woman they once thought was killed. Harry's mind spun. Was this simply a hallucination of the mind contorted by his hope that Snape was truly good at heart? It had to be! Professor Ebony was dead! It was announced publicly!

"Severus, I'm here! It's alright now. It's me! I'm alright! Hold still," She hastened with tears flowing down her cheeks. Eliza pulled out the Blood-Replenishing Potion from her pocket and brought it to his lips for him to drink.  
Severus placed his hand over hers and began gulping the nasty liquid down with all his strength.

"Professor Ebony!" Ron exclaimed, nearly dropping to his knees.

"You're alive!" Hermione obviously pointed out.

"How did you survive?! Everyone said he killed you!" Harry demanded with a mix of shock and wonder.

"There's no time, Harry," Eliza began calmly, cupping her husband's wounds as Harry did.

"Take those memories to the Pensieve and everything will make sense there. I need to take my husband to St. Mungo's."

"Your husband?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, now go! Hurry! There's no time!" Eliza hastened. The Trio looked to one another before obliging, leaving the two alone.

"Come, darling. We have to extract the venom from your body. I'll help you." Eliza didn't wait for his response before she grabbed a hold of his arm and gently pulled him to his feet. Severus stumbled a bit before leaning into her.

"You're alive…" he whispered desperately and cupped her face. Eliza smiled at him and stabilized his standing by gripping his shoulders.

"Yes, darling, I am. I've missed you… so much." She whispered back in a broken voice, embracing him close.

"And I you…" he replied softly. He didn't realize his own hand was reaching down to feel her stomach. He didn't remember her being so firm and outstretched…  
Severus looked down to see his wife's pregnant belly for the first time. A wave of fear rushed over him. "Wha—"

"I'm pregnant, dear. When you visited me back in September, you impregnated me that night. I'll explain later; right now, we _have_ to get you to St. Mungo's." Eliza held him up by his side and tried to assist him in walking but Severus collapsed to the ground without warning from the excess of Nagini's venom.

Eliza gave a short scream before attempting to pick him up again. The strain of his helpless weight made her stomach strain with pain and the baby gave an agitated kick. Eliza clutched her stomach in agony before regaining herself and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to support him. She walked his unresponsive body down the steps of the Shrieking Shack where a small sailboat awaited them. It had to be the one Severus rode in to oblige his master's request.

Eliza tried with tremendous effort to lay him gently across the boat before seating herself on the other side of the boat. She pulled out her wand and with a flicker, commanded the paddles to begin rowing rapidly to the shore. Her hand never left his the entire time they rode.

In the realms of danger,  
both good and evil meeting their fall,  
the prince shall be reunited with his princess,  
for when many lives are lost,  
a new, bright spark is born to the kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the vengeful Healers of St. Mungo's to admit Severus into medical care was like resisting the Imperius Curse. All were frantic to see Dumbledore's murderer and his supposedly dead wife shrieking at them to take him in. If Eliza wasn't pregnant, she could certainly guess that the Healers would be content to let Severus die.

"Take him! Not me! I'm fine! He needs treatment now! Hurry up!" Eliza screeched at them, pulling out her wand in a drastic and mad measure to get the man she loved to health again. Out of fear of how far she would dare to go, the Healers finally obliged and rushed his unconscious body to the fourth floor.

Of course, she couldn't see him immediately without her being checked for injuries as well. The baby had made its point in kicking harder than ever. Healers warned her that she needed rest or risk going into labor early.  
Now it was all over. Until the Healers looked for an antidote, Severus would have to ingest the same Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. His open wounds were patched up to avoid further blood loss. Eliza sat at her husband's bedside, each holding his hand and her stomach, immeasurably exhausted.

Severus was fast asleep on his hospital bed. The Healers were generous enough to give the couple a private room. No doubt the other patients would be uncomfortable in the company of a sworn Death Eater.

As she would never let him die alone, she would never let him awake without seeing her much missed face, the face he hadn't seen for months and the face he believed to be gone of this earth.

Eliza reached down and pressed her lips against his unmoving hand in a kiss. She looked back up with tear-filled eyes and gently brushed along his forehead and temple with her hand. He had always enjoyed these kinds of massages from her. She didn't know if he could feel her soft touch but it certainly made her feel better.

Dawn was approaching the room. The sun slowly peeked its way above the horizon, lighting the sky in an aura of colors. The scene was beautiful and many would admire the way the sun rays casted onto her face, but today she'd gaze at the way it brought her husband's unbothered face to life. It was a new beginning, as the sun metaphorically proclaimed. New, bright colors suggested new, bright opportunities for them both. After a year of uncertainty, there was finally peace in their lives.

Sleep was finally drawing near to her mind. Eliza pulled her seat closer to him and rested her head gently on his right shoulder. His neck was wrapped in bandages and stained with blood from the snake bites. She leaned her head forward to kiss the bandages to ease his suffering before resting her head once more and closing her droopy eyes. The silence of the room and an everlasting hope that the Wizarding World was safe once more carried her further to the edge of unconsciousness when suddenly; a knock came at the door.

Eliza's eyes shot open and she sat up in her seat irritably. The Healers wouldn't knock so it undeniably had to be visitors.

"Come in," she called out softly, hiding her moodiness. The door opened to reveal Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry looked to Eliza kindly before casting his eyes sympathetically towards the man that had secretly been protecting him all these years.

"Voldemort's dead, Professor Ebony." The first impossible words escaped his lips reassuringly.

Eliza heaved a heavy sigh of relief and tightened her grip on her husband's hand. At long last, the monster was gone for good. Neither of them had to live in fear anymore.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm so grateful…" she whispered as if she couldn't wrap her mind around that idea.

"I should be the one thanking you and Professor Snape, of course. He was so brave to do all that for me… and to keep you safe. All that he went through… all those times he's risked his life… and it helped me… it saved the Wizarding World…" Harry gazed proudly at the unconscious man with the hooked nose and black, shoulder-length hair. He would never look at that description with a negative thought in his mind ever again.

Eliza smiled at him and looked over at her husband. She was at a loss for words but it didn't matter. Severus Snape seemed to be in the center of attention for his heroic efforts. To Eliza, he finally got the praise he deserved.  
Of course, as both Harry and Eliza knew, he wouldn't take this softly if he were conscious. That cold, contained, and seemingly void of emotion that was Severus Snape's demeanor wouldn't wither away any time soon.

"Blimey, Professor Ebony, you're pregnant!" Ron exclaimed in shock, pointing to her outstretched stomach.

"Ron!" Molly scolded. "It isn't polite to point that out. Oh Eliza-dear, I'm so happy you're alright. I can't believe you went through all that while pregnant! And being with Severus all this time… now I know where you got your dating advice." Molly rushed over and clasped Eliza's hands.

"It hasn't been easy. I can't get around anywhere now; the baby kicks too much. I think he's as excited as I am to have rescued his father." Eliza chuckled warmly.

Molly gave a laugh and placed a hand on Eliza's belly. "Well, dear, if there's anything at all I can help you with when he's born, do let me know."

Harry smiled sadly and looked down at his feet. Teddy Lupin had just become an orphan last night with the deaths of his parents. It was unfair. But at least one unborn baby didn't have to lose both his parents last night as well.

"Professor Ebony," Hermione reluctantly broke the silence.

"Yes, dear?" Eliza replied kindly.

"How did you survive the Snatchers' raid on that muggle village? We've experienced them first hand and they're a wicked bunch." Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah… Severus had implanted an entrance and escape route underneath the cottage I was staying at so he could visit me in secret. I traveled with a family that had also gone into hiding from… Voldemort…" It was going to feel strange saying that name out loud without fear of being punished for it.

"And when did you come to Hogwarts, Professor Ebony?" Harry intercepted quickly. "I mean, it seemed a bit coincidental that you arrived just when Professor Snape was about to die."

Eliza felt tears brim in her eyes again as she recalled the nightmare she had, the stay at Aberforth's house right under their noses, and the dangerous journey she took to the Shrieking Shack. Everyone in the room looked to one another in astonishment when one fatal question popped into Eliza's mind.

"So… is everyone alright? I need see a few dead staff members along the way but…" She almost whimpered in her question.

The astonished faces, including that of the Weasleys, fell into a deep depression. The room seemed to feel colder as though Dementors glided in.

"We lost Remus and Tonks… and…" Harry solemnly admitted. Eliza clasped a stunned hand over her mouth and stood up quicker than she, herself, gave credit for all those months of being pregnant.

"But they just had a son, did they not?!" Eliza said as her voice cracked.

"Yes… but Remus told me he was only trying to make the world a better place for his son to live in. And…" Harry looked around sheepishly to the saddened Weasley family before continuing. "We lost Fred as well."

At that, Molly burst into tears and clung onto Eliza without thinking. Eliza's jaw fell open in shock at the heartbreaking news and she hugged Molly close.

"Not Fred… dear Merlin, no…" Eliza whimpered in tears. Her good friend Remus was dead, leaving an orphaned son behind. George and Ron buried their faces into their hands and began to sob to themselves as well.  
Tears finally made their way down her face at last and she released Molly softly to walk over to the boys and embrace them both.

The boys hugged her back, happy to be in the comfort of a warm woman after such a tragic war filled with loss. It was awkward trying to avoid pressing onto her pregnant stomach too hard but Eliza seemed indifferent about it. She simply massaged through their heads full of red hair and kissed them both on the temple.

"Fred would be proud of all of you. The world is safe again and that's what he would have wanted. Remus…" Eliza told them softly and released them. They nodded and sniffled, wiping away their dirty tears with their sleeves.

Her eyes glimpsed over to Percy. She was displeased to see him after all the emotional turmoil he had inflicted on his family. But the guilt etched deeply into his face softened her past animosity towards him. Percy seemed to notice her uneasy stare and he bowed his head in shame.

"I don't know if my resignation is official but… I'll be sure to let the new Minister of Magic – whoever that may be – know and help clear your husband's name." Percy indirectly apologized.

"Thank you, Percy." Eliza nodded and attempted a grin.

"Professor Ebony?" Harry spoke up again. Eliza pivoted to see Harry stand directly over Severus.

"Yes, Harry dear?" Eliza replied.

"We're going to head back to Hogwarts for now and clean up what we can. Rebuild, you know? We'll visit later just in case. Thank you to you both again." Harry finished gratefully.

Eliza nodded and smiled at him. "That's fine, Harry. Thank you for stopping by and making the world a safer place again."

The gang said their goodbyes again before disapparating, leaving Eliza alone with Severus once more. Even after all that talk, he still hadn't awoken. Those drugs were truly Merlin's miracle. Eliza walked over to return to her seat and wrapped her hand around his, kissing it again. She fell into a quick sleep as soon as her head hit the chair cushion.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't ease Eliza's thoughts to be sitting in a hospital room next to her still-unconscious husband while the rest of the Hogwarts staff and students assisted in their school's recovery, repairing the ancient castle and saying their goodbyes to the ones they lost.

In addition, they had fought during the Battle of Hogwarts while she quietly searched for her husband. It had indeed saved his life and helped Harry in destroying Voldemort by destroying himself… but at the gruesome cost of more than fifty lives.

Eliza carefully stood from her seat and held her pregnant stomach. The pain was unusually shaper today. She was due a good two and a half to three weeks. Of course, there was also the stress of any obstacles to come in the meantime. How would she repair her husband's reputation, deal with the press running after them, comfort Severus in his new role as a father, and take care of a baby simultaneously?

Her loving eyes gazed down at the sleeping man she so adored. His eyes were closed and his curved lips weren't pursed in petulance as usual. There wasn't a trace of rigid etches in his pallid face. His half-veela wife sighed blissfully at the future and family ahead of them, bending down carefully to kiss his lips.

"I'll be right back, darling. I love you." She cupped his warm cheek, smiling before disapparating on the spot. In a frozen second, Severus's finger twitched at the sudden vacant feel of his wife's soft hand. He wanted her. She had just told him she loved him. He had never heard those impossible words during childhood, not even from his mother. Yet, here this woman, his eternal wife, had saved him from a forgettable, useless death at the hands of an evil man who simply didn't care. His mind rested happily at the image of the woman he loved and missed dearly before drifting back into the realms of sleep.

Back at Hogwarts, Eliza gulped at the horrid scene of her beloved school. The castle towers had collapsed to the ground in rummage. The quidditch field looked like it had gone to hell and back. The air smelled of putrid debris and smoke. With a heavy heart and another kick from the baby, Eliza pressed forward the same route she had taken last night.

She entered the Great Hall where dozens of bodies were being transported out of the room and most likely being prepared for a funeral and burial. She recognized some of the fifty unidentified people as students and staff. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight. It was only to be expected in a war, but it still stung her like needles. One teacher, Professor Trelawney, and Parvati Patil carried a body stroller with a blanket covered out of the room. Both were sniffling in emotion. They didn't notice their supposedly dead professor walking through the Great Hall and out of the room; the emotional toll was too much and she didn't know who else she'd see.

She continued onto the Quad where she saw the familiar emerald clothing, pointed hat, and gray hair of Minerva McGonagall. The old witch was helping an injured Hufflepuff student to stand when she saw a pregnant Eliza standing just across from her. McGonagall's aged eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Eliza!" she nearly shrieked in surprise before hurrying over to Eliza. The redheaded professor smiled brightly and hugged Minerva like a long-lost sister.

"Oh Minerva, thank Merlin you're alive!" Eliza replied emotionally, releasing the hug for the two women to take a quick scan of one another. Minerva's eyes nearly bulged when she saw Eliza's pregnant stomach. The poor woman looked like she was about to pop!

"Eliza, you're pregnant! Harry told me all about it just now… you and Severus this whole time?" Minerva said in utter shock. Eliza simply nodded and massaged along her still throbbing stomach.

"Did Dumbledore know?" Minerva pressed in a hastened voice. Eliza nodded again, closing her eyes at the sad memory of their headmaster. Minerva stared at her in disbelief. All this time Dumbledore was the only person who knew and yet kept it secret for their sakes.

"When are you due?" Minerva continued, placing a hand gently on her stomach. She had always wanted children of her own. How she regretted not marrying her muggle lover and starting a family of her own. She didn't, however, regret choosing her magical path that would lead her to greatness and a fate to protect the world she loved more.

"Two and a half to three weeks, he should be coming. I'm beyond nervous." Eliza chuckled to try and ease her discomfort at the horrible battle scene.

"Dear Merlin!" Minerva wiped her head in exhaustion and shook her head. "It's just too soon! You know I can always help you if you ever need it. Especially…"

Eliza lifted a curved brow at Minerva's suddenly troubled expression. "What is it, Minerva?" she asked softly.

"Well, it's just that even if Harry publicly denounces Severus's reputation as a loyal Death Eater, there are many in the Wizarding World that will never forgive him for killing Dumbledore. There have even rumors of people wanting a prize on Severus's head. I doubt even his double agent cover could dissipate such hate for him." Minerva warned in a grave tone.

"He's one of the most powerful wizards of his age," Eliza reassured bravely with a smile. "He won't let that happen. I'm sure he can handle a few petty rioters. If they'll listen to Harry, the boy that saved them from Voldemort, then they'll surely listen to him about my husband."

Minerva's worried face didn't waver but she simply nodded slowly and hugged her friend once more. "Harry's back at the courtyard if you need him," Minerva finalized. Eliza thanked her before heading to the courtyard.

Sure enough, Harry was talking with Neville Longbottom along with Hermione and Ron. The Boy Who Lived looked so stern in the way he was explaining a topic Eliza couldn't overhear. If the circumstances were in her favor, Harry was revealing Snape's true loyalties to the boy who feared him most and rebelled against his regime at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Harry noticed Eliza out of the corner of his eye and pivoted to face her, his expression clearly depicting astonishment. Neville's face amused her more; it was a sheer combination of relief and joy beyond his courage.

Without warning, Neville sprinted towards her and embraced her over her shoulders. He wouldn't release her for Merlin knows how long despite light attempts to politely pull him back, so she simply complied. His face was buried at the rim of her neck. For a moment, she thought he let out a slight hiccup. Was he crying?

"Neville, dear, careful not to lean on my stomach." She chuckled and pulled him back. He immediately released her and was dumbfounded to see her pregnant.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Ebony! Harry was telling me about Snape and –"

" _Professor_ Snape, Neville dear." Eliza corrected with a smile. Neville cheeks flushed red in embarrassment before his eyes drifted down on her stomach.

"Right… but Harry didn't mention you being pregnant yet. Um… _Professor_ Snape's baby?" Neville questioned awkwardly. Eliza sensed the nervousness in his tone so she laughed it off to avoid making him uncomfortable.

"Yes, Neville, it's Professor Snape's baby. I married him last year." She confirmed.

"M-married him? Oh, well, I heard you saved his life last night too." Neville pointed out with a grin.

"Yes, and _I_ heard how bravely you fought last night. Not only that, but you revised Dumbledore's Army while Voldemort took control of Hogwarts. Neville, I'm so proud of you. Your grandmother, and as far as I know, your parents would be too." She said in that breathy, soft voice of hers before opening her arms for another hug.

Eliza had joined the rest of the Hogwarts students and staff in cleaning up the school. Boulders were in need of moving and towers in need of repairing. Of course, magic will make that plenty easy compared to the muggle world. Nearly everyone that had seen her approached her with such shock and relief at the disclosure that she was alive and well. Even more people were astonished at her pregnancy. Severus Snape her husband? Even better, becoming a father? No one could picture it. No one thought it could even be possible. Severus would surely feel the same way, Eliza thought sadly to herself.

She was assisting Madam Pomfrey in helping an injured Slytherin student despite Poppy's warnings. This student was one of the few Slytherin members of Slughorn's reinforcements to assist in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters. Eliza felt obligated to help him. She was pouring a small dose of healing potion on his bloody forehead when pain seared through her like sharp knives. She yelped in pain and clenched her stomach and teeth to repress the pain.

"Eliza!" Pomfrey rushed over to Eliza's side, for fear that this baby was coming. Harry and his friends, along with McGonagall hurried over to see what the issue was.

"Eliza, are you feeling alright?" Minerva prompted worried and crouched down to take her hand. Eliza waited a few moments before the sharp pains finally dissipated again.

"I'm alright, but I don't think the baby likes me working." Eliza sighed with relief.

"Exactly what I've been telling you, darling," Pomfrey commented warily. "Go back to the hospital and get some rest."

"But I—" Eliza began to protest.

"Professor Ebony, it's alright," Harry intercepted. Eliza looked up to him in surprise. "You don't need to feel obligated to do anything. Thank you, but leave it to us. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby. We owe you,"

Eliza narrowed her brows in uncertainty but finally gave in after the tense stares the students were giving her. "Alright then. If you insist, I'll go rest. Do bring me a rocking chair though, please? I don't think I can bring myself to leave." Eliza begged.

Minerva narrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't think we have any—"

"I'll get you one, Professor Ebony," Luna intercepted calmly, her blue eyes watching Eliza's stomach. "There's one stored in the Quad that can magically induce you to sleep. Let me help you."

Without another word from anyone, Luna, Minerva, and Madam Pomfrey helped Eliza to her feet and walked back to the Quad.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna didn't lie. Though wooden, the rocking chair felt like a couch cushion for Eliza's sore back and bum. Her feet pushed lightly off the ground, sending her into gentle and repetitive rocks. She cupped underneath her stomach with both hands and watched the scene of students assisting one another in cleaning up the rubble.

Luna was sitting beside her, as serene and dreamy as a flower.

"Is he a boy or a girl?" Luna started conversation.

"You know, I'm really unsure about that. I've decided on names for both just in case. I wouldn't care either way." Eliza softly answered.

"I think it's a boy." Luna stated affirmatively. Eliza looked over to her in surprise.

"You do? What makes you think that?" Eliza asked, already fighting the urge to sleep. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"When a woman holds her stomach from underneath or rubs it midway and downward, it's a boy. When a woman doesn't hold her stomach at all and rubs it atop and down to midway, it's a girl." Luna casually told of her superstitious beliefs.

To Eliza, it was a bunch of bogus but she respected Luna's eccentric views. She gave a polite smile and returned to rocking her chair.

"Where will you and your family go after St. Mungo's?" Luna asked.

It was a question Eliza hadn't thought over yet. Her eyes opened in surprise and then drifted down in sadness. There's no way Severus could live safely when they were so close to Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. Riots and death threats would follow immediately upon his return. They'd have to move far away and keep out of the public eye for their own good and the baby's.

"We'll have to sell our own houses and use the money to purchase a new one. A place in a nice little wizarding neighborhood sounds delightful with plenty of other children." Eliza suggested to herself.

"Do you think you or Professor Snape will still teach at Hogwarts?" Luna asked another undesirable question. Eliza frowned. Undeniably, her children would still attend here. At least that thought made her smile.

"It's out of the question for me; I have a baby to take care of! But I don't think it'd be wise for Sever – er – Professor Snape to stay. There would be too much tension. No, we should both take a couple of months for our baby and when apprehensions cool, we might come back." Eliza thought up a solution as they went along. She could never leave her beloved home. Neither of them spoke for a while until Luna smiled wisely at her next question.

"It was truly so brave of Professor Snape to protect you the way he did. To risk so much for one person, he must really love you, yes?" Luna said dreamily. For the first time, it was a question Eliza smiled at.

"Oh yes… yes, he does." Eliza replied blissfully before massaging her stomach from midway to downwards. Luna's question reminded her of the conversation she had with Dumbledore about their relationship.

 _"Did Severus ever tell you about the reason he defected from Voldemort and became a professor at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore philosophically questioned her in his office._

 _Eliza, standing before him with her curls covering her shoulders and breasts as they were long enough to, raised her head slowly in dawning realization. She didn't respond as Dumbledore expected, giving her a mysterious face._

 _"Fifteen years ago," Dumbledore slowly began, ascending down the stairs of his office."Severus was in love only once before you… it was Harry Potter's mother, Lily Potter."_

 _Eliza's face flinched at the sound of her name. She knew of the woman's name and suspected there was indeed history between her lover and Lily from the memories she dared to invade upon._

 _She still didn't reply but merely crossed her cold arms and looked down. The truth was hindering in the back of her mind for the sake of her sensitive heart. She could never picture Severus Snape with another woman, neither could anyone else._

 _"It was Severus who overheard the prophecy and relayed it to Lord Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord set his targets on Harry Potter's parents over Neville Longbottom's, so Severus begged for me to keep her safe, going as far as to switch sides and become a double agent. When Lily died, Eliza, he officially made it his secret life's mission to protect her only son." Dumbledore explained in a level tone._

 _Eliza still refused to look at him or talk. She crossed her arms tighter and tapped her foot lightly. She pursed her lips in sheer wariness, for the urge to shout at the Headmaster to stop talking was tensely building up within her. The thoughts of Severus and Eliza's many kisses, nights sharing a bed, and endless moments of gazing into each other's eyes._

 _"That is… until he met you, Eliza Ebony," Dumbledore said her full name for the first time. Her eyes shot open at those words._

 _"What?" she hastened._

 _"I know you two were on rather unpleasant terms in the beginning, but when you became friends, it was I who saw the gradual change and softening in Severus. Eliza… you were carefully melting his heart away with each smile, conversation, and memory he did not have the luxury of cherishing. He never admitted any of this to me, Eliza, but oh was his complex mind penetrable when all that bitterness dissolved." Dumbledore gently recalled, as though every detail was drowned in the love immeasurable between them._

 _"Severus…" Eliza breathed passionately. "He loved me first…" At that moment, she wanted to see her lover's face at that moment and gaze longingly into those dark tunnels for eyes._

 _"Lily was behind him now, replaced with you. That is why, Eliza you must understand this first, he told me that if anything happened to you, I would kill him." He whispered._

 _She immediately cupped her hand over her mouth. That was never expected. Could he truly not be able to bear the grief and burden of a second lost love? It seemed almost weak of him, but how could she wait for him in death as he suffered the rest of his life a loner? Suddenly, one thought surfaced into her mind._

 _"Did he tell you that while I was unconscious?" Eliza asked urgently._

 _Before the Headmaster could respond, another voice intercepted, a deep, contained but softened tone._

 _"Yes, Eliza. I told him that," Severus descended down the steps carefully. Eliza whipped around to see her lover stare directly at her. She was at a loss for words. Her eyes watered up and as quickly as her tears cascaded, Dumbledore was gone._

It amazed her that Severus still chose to stay alive when he believed her to be dead from the pillage. Could he have continued their plan to defeat Voldemort once and for all so that her death would not be in vain? That moment when Severus was just seconds from death, Eliza could see in his sorrowful eyes, yearning to leave this despicable life behind and join her in eternal life. Love was indescribable.

She and Luna chatted for a while until Eliza began sensing that her husband would be awaking any moment now. Eliza hugged Luna goodbye and walked out of school-bounds with her help before disapparating on the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her timing couldn't have been better. She hurried through the St. Mungo floors and onto the seventh despite the sharp, reoccurring pains and the insistences of Healers for her to slow down. She burst into the room and looked over to see Severus just opening his eyes. Her heart fluttered with overwhelming joy.

"Severus…" She hurried over and crouched down by his bedside. Her husband turned his head to her, the strain of his bandaged neck getting in the way. But none of that prevented him from softening his eyes and trembling from the overpowering realization that she was alive and well… and pregnant.

"El…i…za…" he whispered softly, lifting his arm to touch the face he's missed for so long. She could read the disbelief in his black eyes. Could it truly be her in the flesh?

"Darling, it's really me. I'm here. I survived and so did you." She massaged his temple with her fingertips and leaned into his face. He closed his eyes and sighed at her touch.

"How…?" he whispered in amazement. Eliza started off slowly by explaining the Snatcher rampage on Glasglow, her stay with a magical family, and her nightmare foretelling Severus's death at the hands of Voldemort along with her desperate attempt to prevent it. When she finished, Severus simply stared at her in shock. She accomplished all of this while he believed she was dead? It seemed almost impossible, especially while heavily pregnant.

Eliza watched as his eyes drifted down to her stomach. As she expected, he didn't look joyful in the least bit. He didn't want a child and she knew that. It's been discussed before. They've had this conversation long ago down in their own dormitory. He could never picture himself changing spoiled diapers, reading bedtime stories, or taking the children on play dates. Forget the whining and screaming. But children were among Eliza's priorities once this war was finished.

"Luna thinks it's a boy." Eliza commented to break the sad awkwardness between them. That didn't ease his mind in the least. A girl taking after her mother might make it easier for Severus to love, but a boy? His own father made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with his magical son. The lack of a father's love haunted heavily on him.

He didn't say anything. Very reluctantly, Severus reached out and touched her outstretched belly. It felt so firm as if she was about to pop. Eliza placed a hand over his hand to ease his discomfort. Severus kept his hand still for feel for a kick. They waited, and sure enough, Severus felt something thrust his palm through her skin. It made him feel squeamish yet fascinated at the same time. There was life inside of her, growing each day and becoming emotionally attached to his carrier.

He remembered the sheer jealousy and bitterness he felt about Lily choosing James, his mortal nemesis, over him. He had to live with the unbearable realization that under different circumstances, Harry Potter would have been _his_ son. Of course, all of that was before Eliza came into his life and touched his heart in a way that Lily never did. He had started over in a way, with a loving redhead of his own and a son on the way, just as he once thought would be the case between him and Lily.

"I've missed you…" Severus looked up to her and said pitifully.

Eliza pursed her lips into a smile and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding her head with his other hand while keeping the other protectively on her stomach. They released the kiss before embracing each other closely. She had never felt so warm against him before. Eliza longed for the feel of his square shoulders and his long, black hair brushing against her face.

Eliza let out a moan and closed her eyes, resting her head against his and massaging his shoulders. She could have sworn she heard him purr.

"I've missed you more," She groaned and began brushing her face against his. Their noses touched and Eliza felt hers along his hooked nose before Severus cupped her face with both hands and kissed her again. He'd never lose her. Not again and not ever. That, as he realized, goes for their child growing inside her as well.


End file.
